


The Blue-Eyed Wolf

by zarcake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Mention of Animal Death, Overwatch AU, Possible smut, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: You find a hurt white wolf on your front porch and decide to help him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, werewolf story number 3! Thank you for all the likes on the other stories, and I hope you all enjoy this one :D

You had to be honest, you had no idea what to do. You were quickly grabbing as many towels as you could spare and an old comforter for the guest in your garage along with your first aid kit. You couldn’t just leave the creature outside in the cold, all bloody like that.

You were driving home from work when you found him. You lived in a small house a few miles from a small city, it was a remote location but you enjoyed it. When you pulled into your driveway you had seen a large white wolf limping around your house, as if looking for help. You went in your garage and when you saw him watching you from outside, you couldn’t leave him. He was huge and you were scared, but the pain in his eyes… you couldn’t leave him out there.

You managed to coax him into your garage and throw down a blanket for him. He collapsed and whined softly. You stepped into our house and closed your garage door. The wolf didn’t move, he just laid there.

“I’ll be right back.” You said loud enough for the wolf to hear. You had no idea why you were talking to him, but he let out a huff as if he responded.

You reopened the side door that led into the garage and saw the large wolf laying on the blanket you had thrown on the floor for him. His white coat was stained with blood, his blue eyes watched you warily but he seemed to trust you. After all, if he didn’t you’re sure he would have killed you or ran from you or killed you then run or eat you. 

“Ok boy, I brought some towels for your wound and an extra blanket.” You said softly. He only blinked and watched you, “I’m approaching you alright? Nice and slowly.”

You slowly examined his wounds, you found a long gash along his shoulder and what looked like a bullet wound in his thigh. You had no idea how to help him. You touched his side and looked at his face.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how to help you. Your shoulder doesn’t look like it’s bleeding anymore, but your thigh… I’m going to move your leg, alright?” you told him, he only blinked his eyes and laid his head down.

You helped position the wolf and examined his leg. You saw the entrance, and you sighed in relief when you saw the exit wound. You got up and dug around your garage and found some clippers. You glanced at him and he was watching you.

“Alright, I’m going to shave your shoulder and leg and bandage you up, alright? This will make noise, but it will get rid of your coat. Please, don’t bite me. Your mouth is huge.” You said, he only watched you and you could have sworn you saw amusement in his eyes.

You shaved his shoulder and examined it better. The slice was long but thin, it wasn’t bleeding anymore. You grabbed one of the towels and ran it under hot water, you then brought it back to him and wiped down the shoulder. He whined and you tried to comfort him. After, you dried the slice and applied some Neosporin. Your grabbed nonstick gauze and laid it over the slice. You taped it and rubbed his ears.

“That’s a good wolf. Almost done.”

You shaved the leg and frowned when you saw it was still bleeding. With a new wet towel, you wiped it clean. Then you applied more Neosporin and wrapped it tightly. He let out a low growl of pain, and for a moment you thought he was going to attack you, but he only let out a low pained whine.

“Alright, well I did my best on your leg and your shoulder. Are you thirsty? I bet you’re thirsty. I’ll be right back.” You said as you slowly got up and left the garage. You came back with a bottle of water and sat near his head.

“Here sweetie.” You said, you poured some water out into your hand and he lapped at the water. You poured the water out a bit more and he drank. When he laid his head on your lap you froze. He adjusted his body and took a deep breath, he was comfortable.

“I’m sorry someone hurt you. Tomorrow I can call a vet to help you then we can work on getting you somewhere safe, away from people who would hurt you.” you said as you touched his ears and ran your fingers over the two long scars on his face. A rumble came from his chest, you leaned against the wall and rested with him, “The nearest vet is a farm vet, but I’m sure he can help you. Or he can call someone to help you.”

His blue eyes were open and watching you. They were beautiful, he was beautiful. You had never seen something so big. A normal person would have kept driving, but the blood on coat and the pain in his eyes, you couldn’t leave him. Besides, it would be a cool story to tell, unless he decides to eat you in the middle of the night or he dies.  
“He opens at eight in the morning. I’ll call him then.” You said patting his head. The wolf only sighed and closed his eyes, “Don’t die in the night. I don’t know what I would do with your huge body.” You yawned, he let out a huff.  
You fell asleep with his head on your lap, you didn’t see his front paws as they wrapped around your thighs and body. You didn’t see how his front paws resembled hands. 

The next morning you woke up with a pain in your neck. Your head was hanging down and you were still leaning against the wall. You could feel the cold creeping up on you, why was it cold? You brought your head and opened your eyes. You were in your garage. The wolf!

You looked down at almost screamed. It wasn’t a wolf on your lap, it was a man. His hands were wrapped around your body and his face was nuzzled against your stomach. His white hair was a mess, your eyes went down his body and you saw a bandage on his shoulder and then his thigh. Then you saw he was naked. A naked man was cuddling you and what the fuck do you do?

You glanced around for your phone, it was on a toolbox near the door leading inside your house. Fuck. From the look of his body, he was strong, but he was hurt. You could push him and make a beeline for your phone and door, then call the cops. Yes, great plan. He was asleep and hopefully that would catch him off guard and you could get away.

You got ready to push him off when he opened his eyes and stared up at you. First confusion flashed across his face, then he seemed to realize what was happening, then fear. You stared into his blue eyes, the two scars on his face, and then you recognized the eyes and the scars.

“I can explain.” He said softly, but there was fear in his eyes.

“You’re the wolf.” You stated.

“Yes.” He said sitting up and covering his naked lower half, you saw him look away from you and blush. He was embarrassed, then you saw the many scars along his body, your face fell as you examined them all. How can someone get so many scars?

“Well this is surprising.” You said.

“I’m sorry. I planned to leave early this morning, but I was in so much pain I just had to sleep. I’m sorry.” He said glancing at you, his voice was rough and he sounded scared.

“Um why don’t you come inside. It’s getting cold and I might have clothes that can fit you.” you said standing up slowly, “Can you stand?”

“Yes.” He stood up and you looked away so he could cover himself. He wrapped a blanket around his waist and followed you inside.

As he entered your house you wondered how much this was going to change your life, for a moment you were tempted to change your mind and tell him to leave. But you didn’t, this white-haired man who was a werewolf intrigued you. You decided to let him come in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn a bit more about Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's chapter 2. I like werewolf Jack, he's so sweet and nervous. But I imagine that's how Jack is around people he has feelings for, and blushing. Always blushing. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it :)

It’s been a week since you woke up with Jack on your lap. After you both woke up, you gave him some clothes from an ex-boyfriend. He stayed just long enough to tell you his name and for you to check his wounds. He had told you some hunters had tried to kill him, and not hunters that hunt deer. These were people who hunted werewolves and other creatures. He thanked you for helping him in his time of need, then he was gone. As he was walking down your driveway, barefoot, he glanced back once and waved, then continued his way. 

You wanted to know why he came to your house. You recognized him from a bar you would go to, but you and he didn’t speak much. Only share the occasional greetings then you both would go back to your drinks. You always thought he was handsome. You didn’t even know his name until that morning when he told you, now you were left confused.

You went on with your life. Went to work, came home, and went to sleep. The full moon was gone now, and you found yourself standing outside your house, waiting to see him. You went to the bar once and hoped to see him, but the bartender said he hadn’t seen Jack in a few days. You only nodded and left, he was probably gone. He seemed like the type to drift.

One night though, when you came home from work, there was a blue truck parked in your driveway, and Jack was leaning against it. You pulled up and smiled at him, he smiled back and looked nervous.

“Jack? Are you alright?” you asked, he was wearing jeans and had on a jacket. You were glad to see he had boots on.

“Yes, I just wanted to bring you those clothes back.” He said grabbing them from his cab. They were folded neatly, and then smelled clean.

“Oh, thank you. You didn’t have to do that Jack.”

“I know. But I figured you would want them back.” He said. You both stood starring at each other, he looked nervous. His eyes were so beautiful. 

“Would you like to come inside for dinner?” you asked softly. 

“I… don’t want to impose.” He said looking away from you.

“You’re not. I don’t mind. I don’t get a lot of company out here. If you don’t want to, I understand.” You said heading to your door.

“I will take you up on the offer.” He said softly, you only glanced back and smiled at the man, he smiled back softly.

 

You made dinner for the both of you, the entire time he was watching you. He couldn’t get over how beautiful you were and how calm you were to find out he was a werewolf. You had only nodded your head and let him inside your home, you helped him. You were so kind, you were so caring. That pull in his chest was so strong it was beginning to hurt him. He watched the way you moved, how you held a knife and cut your ingredients, how you would stand with your weight on your right leg. He smiled as he watched you, then he realized you had been talking and you had asked him a question.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I asked are you alone?” you asked with a smile.

“Yes.”

“So… do werewolves have packs?”

“Some do. I had one once, but hunters killed most of us off and the rest vanished. I was hurt bad, as you can see by my face, and since then I just stayed alone.”

“Oh… I’m sorry Jack.” You said gently touching his shoulder, he didn’t realize you had gotten so close to him. He glanced at your hand, then your face, and smiled.

“It’s alright. It happened long ago.”

“So… can you turn at any time? Or just on the full moon?”

“Well… I can turn at any time. See… Do really want to know this?” 

“Well yeah. I have a werewolf in my house and I’m cooking him dinner.” You said glancing at him, he only looked away.

“I’m considered an elder werewolf. I’m almost a couple centuries old-”

“Wait… you’re over one hundred years old?” you asked looking at him.

“Yes.”

“You look good for your age.” You smirked nudging him, he only shook his head and laughed softly.

“Anyways since I’m so old, I can change at any time I want. With age, comes power but also notoriety among hunters.”

“Are there many?”

“No. Not many humans believe in us monsters anymore, but there are those who do and they’re dangerous.”

“Will they come here and look for you?” you asked.

“No. I killed them all, it was only two anyways.”

“Oh. Well alright.” You said glancing back at your ingredients. Jack felt stupid for saying that, you would only be afraid of him. But he would never hurt you. That pull in his chest was telling him to protect and love you.

“I saw what they did to you. If you killed them in self-defense then they deserved it.” You said glancing back at him.

After dinner, you and he were cleaning up. He loved your cooking and had several servings, it made you grin. You weren’t that good of a cook, but he seemed to think you were. Or maybe he hadn’t had a home cooked meal in a long time.

As you both finished putting away dishes you gently took his hand. His skin was rough and calloused, no doubt from years of fighting and doing work. He watched you as you touched and traced his hands, he blushed as he wandered what it would feel like having your hands touch the rest of him.

“That night. Why did you come here?” you asked. He didn’t want to answer that.

“If I tell you, you’ll get upset.”

“No, I won’t. Tell me please.”

“Fine. Let’s go sit down.” he said gripping your hand and heading to your living room.

You both sat down and faced each other, he was still holding your hand in his.

“I know you from the bar. And I always liked you, in fact, werewolves know when they find their mate or a possible mate. There’s a pull in our chest and it, well, it pulls us to that person. When I was hurt, I came here.”

“You know where I live?”

“I saw you once when I was driving by. I swear I wasn’t following you!” he said quickly.

“I believe you. So, if you feel this pull, why did you leave?” you asked squeezing his hand softly.

“I don’t know. I just got scared and I didn’t want to scare you. But this pull is hurting the more I fight it.” He said looking at his feet.

“Then don’t fight it. I want to know about you Jack.” You said sitting closet to him.

“You… you do?”

“Well, yes. You can come see me whenever you want. I like you, I always thought you were handsome.” You said blushing, he only smiled and held your hand tightly.

After that, he left. You kissed his cheek and he blushed and smirked down at you, his blue eyes were full of amusement and love. He left and you couldn’t wait to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack stays inside with you and turns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here's part 3. Just know, there is mention of werewolf sex. If you don't like that don't read this. But thank you all for the kudos and comments. Enjoy :)

Jack and you had been together for several months now. The sex was amazing and he was so affectionate, which was surprising with how nervous and serious he was at times. On full moons, he roamed around your house and the surrounding areas doing whatever it is werewolves do. You would find dead animals waiting for you, he seemed proud of himself. He would sit and pant, what appeared to be a smile on his bloodstained face, and wag his tail. You only sighed and thanked him, then asked him to remove the carcass. 

When you asked him why he did this, he would say that his wolf instinct was to provide for you. He wanted to prove himself and show he could feed you and keep you safe. You would always smile and thank him, but you had to tell him to take it easy on the deer. So, he started bringing you carnivores, animals that put up a fight. That didn’t help much.  
You enjoyed touching his coat, it was so soft and he was so big. On his hind legs, he was over eight feet tall, his claws were long and sharp and enjoyed having his chin scratched. You often ran your fingers over the scars on his face and kissed them, he always seemed happy with that.

You were in bed with him one day, the moon would be up soon and he would be outside doing wolf things. You knew he didn’t have to change, but he preferred too. You had your head on his arm and you were touching his chest. He was playing with your hair and looking at the ceiling.

“Am I going to live forever with you?” you asked softly.

“I’m not immortal, I will eventually die of old age, unless I get hurt bad enough. But now we have a bond since you’re my mate and we’ll live a long time.” He yawned.

“You’re basically immortal.” You muttered, “Were you always white? Your coat I mean, not your skin.”

“No,” he chuckles, “When I was younger my coat was blonde, and so was my hair. But as I got older, my hair went white and so did my coat. It made me sad, but I think I look distinguished.”

“You look very handsome.” You said kissing his chest.

“Thank you.” he smiled.

“Jack?”

“Yes?”

“Why don’t you stay inside tonight, in your wolf form?”

“I’m too big, I might break something.” He sighs.

“Well, my bedroom can fit you. We can stay in here all night.”

“You… you don’t want to see the change.”

“I do. Jack, I care about you, and I want to see you change. I want you to stay the night with me, in here.” You said looking up at his face, he was looking back at you. He seemed unsure, “I’m sorry Jack, I shouldn’t have said that. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s fine sweetheart. I’ll stay inside, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Jack, why would you hurt me? I’ve spent time with you outside, and you’ve never hurt me then.” you asked sitting up and looking at him.

“Because it’s outside and not in our home.”

“What difference does it make?” you asked confused.

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to control myself in this small room, with your smell in my mind and you so close to me. Sometimes… werewolves will have sex in their wolf forms, some believe it will ensure their children will be werewolves others just enjoy it. But, if a werewolf takes a human mate, it… can be dangerous for the human.” He said, his face was red and he looked nervous again.

“So… you want to have sex in your werewolf form?” you asked.

“No… I mean I don’t know. But I don’t want to hurt you or scare you. What if I can’t control myself around you and I hurt you?”

“Jack, I trust you. If you’re worried I understand. You don’t have to change in front of me, I want you to be comfortable.” You said kissing him softly, “But do you want to have sex in your werewolf form?”

“I’ve never done it, and I won’t ask you too.”

“Jack, it’s kind of hot thinking about it.” You admitted, he only raised his eyebrows at you.

“Well, would you like too?”

“I think so.” You laughed, he only nodded his head.

Jack kissed you then, his hands ran over your skin and he pushed you onto your back. Jack was a dominate man and can be rough in bed, there were times when he fucked you so hard you were sore for several days after. But right now, he was gentle. He kissed you slowly and the way his rough hands trailed over your skin sent shivers down your body.

“Sweetheart, I need you to be wet and ready for me. So, I think I should have sex with you normally, to help you out a bit.” He said softly and he cupped your face. You nodded your head and kissed him back.

 

An hour later the moon was up and Jack was beginning to turn. He had made love to you and made you cum once then he cummed inside you. He wanted you to be nice and wet for him when he went inside you in his wolf form. You were on the bed, you could feel his cum and your juices as they oozed out of you, Jack was slowly changing.

The sound of cracking bones, tearing of ligaments and skin sent chills down your body. There was a warning in your mind that told you to run, but when you looked up into his blue eyes the warning vanished. His skin ripped and you watched in awe as fur began to grow and his face and body changed. It was a terrifying and beautiful thing. Standing in front of you was the white wolf, he approached you hesitantly and sniffed you. You touched his face and kissed his snout.

“Jack, you’re so beautiful.” You said softly to the large wolf. He was beautiful, scars and white fur and piercing blue eyes. Eyes so blue you could lose yourself in them, and sometimes you did. He would always laugh when you did.

“I’m ready Jack, I want you.” you told him. Jack blinked and in his eyes, you saw how happy and excited he was, “Jack, I love you.” With this words Jack was on you. 

It was several hours later and you were asleep in Jack’s arms. He was still in his wolf form, he licked your back and shoulders softly, his claws softly touched your skin. He and you had spent the last several hours enjoying each other. He didn’t think you could take him in this form, but you were able too, and he couldn’t lie, he loved it. Feeling your small body in his arms and hearing you moan out for him drove him crazy, knowing you could take him in this form drove him even crazier. He smiled, as much as a wolf could, as he saw you snuggle closer to him and bury your face in his white fur. 

Jack never thought he would have a mate, his life had been hard and there was very little joy in it. He had been a lone wolf for a long time, he spent his life fighting other wolves and hunters. But now he has you. You were the joy he thought he would never have. You were his mate now, you knew you were his mate before, but this act solidified your relationship. As he curled his body around yours, he half wondered if he should marry you now. He closed his eyes and soon sleep took him, with you safely in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and you are happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here's the last part of the werewolf!Jack fic. I'm going to take a break with the werewolf stories, I have one more I want to write, but I also have other Halloween type stories I want to write. Thank you everyone for the likes and comments, and I hope you enjoy this last part :)

Jack was just leaving a store in the closest mall, when he bumped into a someone who smelled like cigars and whiskey. Jack looked up and saw the beaming face of a familiar cowboy. Jack was confused at first, why was the cowboy in a store like this?

“Jack.” The cowboy said happily.

“Jesse.”

“What are you doing here old man? No one’s seen you for a while, how have you been?” Jesse asked. Jack always remembered how happy and laid back the cowboy was, now he seemed even more happy, Jack caught the faint smell of someone on his clothes.

“I’m fine, just been busy.” Jack said. He was hesitant to mention you, but Jesse could probably smell you on his scent. Plus, the store he was at made it a bit obvious he had found someone, but it seemed the cowboy did too.

“I bet,” the cowboy snickered, “Oh here I wanna show you something.” Jesse pulled out his phone and showed Jack a picture. It was Jesse holding a small baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

“He yours?” 

“I hope so! My wife had him a few month ago. She’s immune to our venom, so we thought we wouldn’t have any kids. But look at his little guy, he has her eyes and my hair.” Jesse said proudly. Jack smiled, he could now smell Jesse’s mate and a baby. Jack smelled the same, “It’s why I’m here buying one of those baby walking things. He’s too small, but they have a sale and my wife said we should get it.”

“I saw that.”

“So, how is your little one?”

“She’s not here yet. My wife is six months pregnant, I just like to surprise her with little things for the baby.” Jack smiled, he pulled out his phone and showed Jesse a picture of you. You were wearing a pregnancy dress and smiling at the camera, in your hands was a small white cat with blue eyes. You had laughed and said it looked like Jack, which made the man laugh.

“She’s pretty. Oh, you remember my little cousin? The one who hated the pack?”

“Yes. She was a nice girl. Why?” 

“Well she left the pack and found herself a mate, and she has two little ones. Look at them.” Jesse scrolled in his phone and showed Jack a picture. It was Jesse’s younger cousin standing next to a tall dark-skinned man, in her arms was a little boy with curly black hair. In the man’s arms was a little girl with similar hair, both kids have their mother’s eyes. Jack noted how happy she looked, he remembered how sad and upset she was with her pack.

“Wow, she looks so happy.” Jack said.

“Yeah, she is. Her mate, Gabe, is a great guy. You would like him, or you would hate him. Or both. But if you want, the next time her and her family come to my house, you and your wife can come. She’ll be happy to see you.” 

“Maybe. I got to go Jesse, it was nice seeing you.”

“Yeah same Jack, oh here’s my number. In case you need anything, us family men have to stick together.” Jesse said with a smile.

After the numbers were exchanged, Jack left and went home. He remembered how Jesse and his cousin would get in trouble, he remembered her watching the lone wolves leaving and the look in her eyes. He was glad she was happy. Jesse was always happy, but Jack was glad for him.

 

Jack drove home and smiled when he walked through the front door. When you and Jack found out you were pregnant he moved you and him out of your old town. He went a bit crazy, he bought a house in another town and had hoped there were no other wolves nearby, he even marked a couple mile radius around your house to warn other wolves to stay away. Turns out he lives close to Jesse, but that wasn’t bad. Jesse was a good man.

Jack found you in the living room, the white cat beside you, and a book in your hand. You smiled up at him and sat your book down.

“How was your day Jack?”

“Good. I met an old friend today, turns out he lives a few miles away. He’s a good man, he has a mate and a baby.” Jack said sitting next to you.

“Really? That’s nice.” You said leaning against him, you touched your growing stomach and sighed happily.

“I got something for the baby.”

“Jack, she won’t be here for another few months.” You laughed, he loved walking around the baby stores and looking at things.

“I know, but I couldn’t resist this.” Jack pulled out a stuff animal from the bag and showed it to you. You laughed and held it tightly, it was a wolf with blue eyes.

“This is great handsome.” You said kissing his cheek, “I think she’s going to like it.”

“I hope so. Do… do you think she’ll like me?”

“Of course, she’ll like you! You’re her dad. You’re going to be a wonderful father babe.” You said taking his hands in yours, “Are you worried you won’t be a good father?”

“I’m afraid she won’t like me or she’ll be afraid of me. My scars could scare her or maybe my wolf form will make her hate me.”

“Jack, she’s going to grow up seeing your scars. Your face, like it is now, is how she’ll see you. And, if she’s a werewolf like you, then she’ll need you. She’ll look up to you and rely on you to help her. But if she’s human like me, well she won’t be afraid of you. You’ll turn when she’s young so she’s used to your wolf form.” You said softly, kissing his knuckles.

“I believe you sweetheart. I’m just nervous.”

“I am too Jack. She’s going to love you, just like I love you.”

“I love you too, both of you.” he said putting a hand over your stomach and kissing you softly.

 

Jack was holding the baby in his arms, she was three months old and so small. You were asleep in the bed; the baby woke Jack up and he got to her before you woke up. She needed her diaper changed and then Jack bottle fed her, now she is resting against his chest. Jack glanced at you and smiled at your sleeping form, the white cat curled up near you.

The baby has your hair and his blue eyes. She enjoyed the cat, but the cat didn’t seem interested in her, but Jack caught the cat cleaning the baby once. Jack cried when he held her for the first time, she was so small and she seemed so angry to be born. But as the months went by she began to smile and laugh. Jack turned the first time in front of her a during the last full moon, Jack expected her to scream and cry. Instead she smiled and reached out for him. You only smiled and handed the baby to Jack, he laughed as the baby gripped his white coat.

He had called Jesse and told him about the baby being born. Jesse and his wife and their baby showed up and brought so many diapers. Jack recognized Jesse’s wife form one of the gathering’s he attended, he was glad she was happy. Then Jack got a call from Jesse’s cousin, she was asking him questions and congratulating him. She was bringing her family down from further up north to see Jack and his family next month. 

Jack never thought he would have this. He never thought he would have a mate or even a baby, or other wolves he could rely on. He put the now sleeping baby back in the bassinet and crawled back into bed with you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close, you turned over and buried your face into his chest.

Jack fell asleep happier than he’s ever been in his very long life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
